Our Last Night
by Jiheessi
Summary: Chanyeol adalah seorang pria pengecut yang tidak bisa menjaga hubungannya, Jadi malam ini adalah malam terakhir mereka bersama. Chanbaek/Oneshoot/GS/Suck Summary.


Our Last Night

By Jiheessi

Romance-hurt/comfort /Chanbaek/ Tema Pasaran/ GS /DLDR!

.

.

Malam ini, tak seindah malam kemarin. Kelabu menguasai langit, bintang-bintang bersembunyi—tak ingin memperlihatkan kilauan indahnya. Meski tak ada tangisan dari langit, hawa malam ini sangat dingin, dingin yang mencekam di musim semi.

Dua orang insan itu berpelukan, mencoba menghangatkan satu sama lain. Melepas desahan lelah setelah beraktifitas dengan sangat padat. Sang pria memeluk sang wanita dari samping, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu sempit wanita _nya_.

Sekali lagi, desahan lelah keluar dari bibir tebal sang pria. "Baek," lirihnya. Sang wanita menengok menatap pangerannya yang tampak sangat kelelahan. Satu senyuman manis dan menenangkan terpatri di bibirnya yang semerah cherry. Dan itu menjadi candu tersendiri bagi kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol.

"Hm?" Gumamnya lembut. Tangannya terangkat mengusap rambut ikal kekasihnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut Baekhyun. "Aku tidak suka rambut ikal mu."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku akan meluruskannya kembali, tenang saja _princess_." Baekhyun tersenyum senang lalu mengusak rambut Chanyeol dengan sayang.

"Aku senang," ucap Baekhyun. Netranya terfokus pada langit yang kelam. Kemudian ia menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum, "Kau mau menemaniku malam ini–"

"–untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Senyuman di wajah tampan Chanyeol hilang seketika. Raut wajahnya menjadi keras. Ia tidak senang akan hal ini. Ia ingin selalu bersama Baekhyunnya, untuk selamanya.

"Baek–"

"Bahagiakan _dia_ , ya?" Putus wanitanya.

Chanyeol terdiam. Lelaki itu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apakah ia harus menerima kenyataan? Atau menolaknya? Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"Dengar, aku tidak suka kita membahas ini,okay? Malam ini, tidak ada _dia,_ ibuku, atau siapapun. Hanya ada kita. Aku dan kau. Bisakah kita nikmati moment ini sayang?" Nadanya memohon–dan tidak ingin mendengar bantahan.

Baekhyun tersenyum lirih, "Tentu, Chanyeol. Tentu."

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat. Menghirup aroma kesukaannya yang menguar liar dari ceruk leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum geli menikmati kegiatan gila kekasihnya.

"Panggil aku dengan panggilan sayangmu, Baek." Pinta Chanyeol manja.

Baekhyun terkekeh, betapa manjanya kekasih jangkungnya ini. _Bagaimana aku bisa memanggilmu seperti biasa,Chan? Kau akan jadi milik orang lain tak lama lagi._

"Baiklah, Yoda tampan." Kemudian kedua insan itu tertawa bersama. Berusaha terdengar bahagia di hadapan satu sama lain. Namun, hati dan perasaan tidak dapat mereka bohongi. Dibalik canda tawa, perasaan itu ada.

Sakit,

Takut,

Dan ingin menangis.

Tak hanya dalam satu pihak, namun keduanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun. Bukanlah waktu yang singkat, benar? Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Baekhyun. Wanita _nya_ itu sangat menawan. Senyumnya, suara nyanyiannya yang se merdu malaikat, semua aspek dalam Baekhyun sudah merebut cintanya.

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang murid yang beruntung mendapat beasiswa. Ia berasal dari desa–ia bukanlah tuan putri dengan kereta kencana mewah dengan banyak kuda dan sepatu kaca. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis desa yang lemah lembut.

Awal pertemuan mereka adalah di kelas musik. Saat kelas penggabungan. Disana, Chanyeol berpasangan dengan Baekhyun yang lugu. Si tampan memetik gitar dengan pawai dan si mungil bernyanyi dengan senyuman yang mampu mengikat siapa pun.

Dari sana, Chanyeol menyadari ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Baekhyun yang selalu hadir dalam hidupnya membuat Chanyeol merasa nyaman. Dan Chanyeol terlalu menikmati hal itu. Ia tidak bisa menarik diri dari jeratan Baekhyun.

Si bodoh yang terbutakan oleh cinta, tak ingat bahwa peraturan dari keluarganya–untuk memiliki pasangan yang sepantar. Keluarganya yang sangat kolot, masih menjalankan budaya menjodohkan sesama kolega. Dan Chanyeol ingin menentangnya.

Ia ingin bersama Baekhyun. Membangun keluarga kecil bersamanya, menikmati hari tua bersamanya. Bersama Baekhyun seorang.

Namun penolakan lah yang ia dapat dari orang tua nya.

" _Cinta? Kau pikir cinta bisa menghidupkan mu? Apa cinta bisa menghasilkan uang?!"_

Dan Baekhyun mengerti. Bahwa ia tidak bisa bersama Chanyeolnya. Ia menerima dengan lapang dada dan ia sadar bahwa ia harus menarik diri dari kehidupan lelakinya. Dan menghilang bagaikan debu yang tertiup angin.

Namun, Chanyeol yang keras kepala menentangnya. Ia memaksa Baekhyun untuk terus disisinya. Tanpa sadar bahwa hal itu menyakiti wanitanya.

Tak terhitung berapa kejadian buruk yang menimpa Baekhyun karena ia masih bersama Chanyeol. Namun si mungil tak pernah menceritakannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyimpannya sendiri, dan menikmati waktu yang tersisa dengan Chanyeol.

Akhirnya tiba lah saat itu, saat dimana dunia tidak lagi manis bagai madu bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dalam satu tarikan nafas, dunia ini berubah–menjadi pahit yang amat, membuat Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol ingin mati karenanya.

Penjodohan Chanyeol dengan wanita yang tak dikenal.

Chanyeol menolak mati-matian. Tapi yang ia dapat adalah ancaman. Ancaman untuk Baekhyunnya. Ibunya–yang sekejam ibu tiri dalam kisah dongeng favorit Baekhyun, mengaku akan menyakiti Baekhyun apabila lelaki jangkung itu tetap keras kepala.

Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Katakanlah Chanyeol pengecut. Ia tidak berani mengambil keputusan dan melindungi Baekhyun. Dan wanita itu lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. Ia mengerti. Sangat mengerti..

Perjodohan antar kolega bisnis adalah suatu hal yang sangat Chanyeol benci. Dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama pada anaknya kelak.

Karena jika hal ini terjadi, akan ada pihak yang tersakiti–terluka. Karena sebuah hal sialan yang egois ini.

..Baekhyun, contohnya.

Malam ini, adalah _malam terakhir mereka_.

Malam terakhir mereka berbagi kehangatan, memadu kasih, malam terakhir mereka untuk saling memeluk dan mengatakan _"aku mencintaimu"_.

Semua akses Chanyeol matikan. Yang ia mau hanyalah _quality time_ dengan kekasihnya, yang terakhir kalinya. Karena mulai besok, ia akan menjadi milik orang lain–bukan Baekhyun nya.

"Chan," kata Baekhyun pelan, memutus lamunan pria jangkung itu. "Mungkin aku sudah mengatakan ini beribu kali, tapi aku tidak pernah puas." Dilanjut dengan kekehan setelahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata sipitnya, "Terima kasih untuk 3 tahun ini. Aku sangat menghargai semua perlakuanmu padaku. Terima kasih telah menemaniku di waktu sibukmu, mau meminjamkan bahumu di saat aku menangis, dan mau membagi tawamu di hari-hariku."

Isakan pelan mulai menguasai kamar Baekhyun. Isakan yang pilu–mengyayat hati bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Baek, terima kasih telah mencintaiku. Terima kasih telah menemaniku di hari-hariku yang membosankan. Tanpamu, mungkin aku bukanlah Chanyeol yang penuh semangat dan bisa membuat lelucon yang basi, tanpamu, aku bukan siapa-siapa." Suara bass itu bergetar, dadanya sesak menahan air mata yang mulai mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun." Kemudian ia memeluk tubuh ringkih di hadapannya. Isakan keduanya tak dapat disembunyikan. Biarlah mereka menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya.

"Tak peduli bagaimana sosok wanita itu, kau tetap akan di hatiku, sayang. Kumohon, carilah kebahagiaanmu, yang tak bisa kuberi. Cari pria lain yang bisa mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati." Gumam Chanyeol yang direspon senyuman kecut oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepas pelukan dari prianya, lalu mengusap air mata yang tak hentinya keluar dari mata bulat favoritnya. Kemudian ia mencium dengan lembut pipi Chanyeol. "Berhenti menangis, kau ini seorang pria, dan calon kepala keluarga."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mengusap pipi chubby kekasihnya lalu mencium bibir cherry kesukaannya dengan lembut,penuh cinta, tanpa ada nafsu terselip disana.

Ia tidak ingin beranjak dari pelukan hangat Baekhyun. Ia ingin tetap disana. Namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Besok..kau tidak akan datang kan?" Lirih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, "Tentu aku datang. Besok adalah hari yang penting bagimu, kan? Aku tidak bisa melewatkannya begitu saja, _Yoda_."

"Tidak." Penolakan yang keras dari Chanyeol, "Kumohon, jangan datang. Aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melihat ak–"

"Ssst. Baik,baik. Aku tidak akan datang. Tenanglah, okay?" Kata Baekhyun lembut sambil mengusap pipi Chanyeol. Ia mencium sekilas bibir tebal kekasihnya lalu memeluknya.

"Bisa kita tidur sekarang? Aku lelah."

 _Ya, aku sudah lelah dengan semua hal yang terjadi. Biarkan aku istirahat dan berharap bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi dan besok adalah hari baru yang menyenangkan. Biarkan aku bermimpi seperti orang bodoh yang tak bisa menerima kenyataan._

Chanyeol mengangguk lesu, "Tentu sayang, ayo kita tidur." Lelaki itu menarik selimut dan memeluk Baekhyunnya erat. Dan Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Biarkan ia menjadi egois, untuk malam ini saja. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol jauh darinya meski hanya satu inchi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Selamat malam" Gumam Chanyeol untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, dan menjawab hal yang sama, "Aku juga mencintaimu. Selamat malam, Chanyeol."

Dan netranya tertutup erat. Menikmati pelukan hangat dari kekasihnya, yang melindunginya dari dinginnya malam. Dan ia terlelap dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

Malam yang indah dan tak indah di saat bersamaan, berlalu dengan cepat. Baekhyun terbangun di pagi hari dengan sisi ranjang yang kosong.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum, mencoba menerima kenyataan. Dan setetes air mata mengalir, membasahi cincin perak, hadiah dari kekasihnya.

 _Semoga kau bahagia, Yodaku tercinta._

 _Fin._

 _Phew.._

 _Aku gak terlalu jago membuat fic angst ya? Ya itung2 cari pengalaman saja, hehe. Sebuah fic dengan tema pasaran, dan bahasa yang terlalu menye menye. Good ;)_

 _Aku disini membuat karakter Baek sebagai karakter yang lemah lembut dan jago menyembunyikan perasaan dan masalahnya, dan Chanyeol yang pengecut–tak bisa mempertahankan cintanya. Semoga aku berhasil membuat chemistry nyaa_

 _Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Adele – All I ask. Itu lagu favoritku!_

 _Ohiya, btw aku memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan fanfic dark world. Maafkan aku ya untuk yang sudah menunggu_ _. Tapi aku benar-benar stuck dan kalau dipaksakan hasilnya tidak akan memuaskan._

 _Last, jangan lupa review dan favorit kalau kalian suka fic ini yaa!_


End file.
